Beaten (A Val and Zendaya Story)
by Kpop1237
Summary: Zendaya has only been on DWTS for 2 weeks when boyfriend problems struck. She is beaten constantly but will Val, the love of her life, and the rest of her friends save her in time?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Zendaya's POV

It had been 2 weeks since i had gotten on Dancing With The Stars and it was amazing! My partner was Val and he was quite the looker! I found myself actually attracted to him but i knew he would never like me! I mean i was just 16 and he was 26(not really sure if thats true)! I hated the age difference but hey age is just a number

I did my best to forget about him but seeing him everyday in rehearsal did not help. I decided to start dating so i could forget. when a friend of mine James asked me out i immediatly said yes! I remember telling val about it and he seemed a bit hurt. Why? Does he like me? I shook the thought out as i got ready for my date with James.

James was such an amazingly sweet guy or so i thought...

We were heading towards this new pizza place called Crusty's! as soon as we got there we started talking like normal but he was interupting me and being rude. i was hoping something bad didn't happen but soon this guy came up to me and started flirting. As i was about to tell the guy to back off when i felt james pulling me out of the restuarant. As soon as we were out i was going to thank him but i was cut off by him smacking me.

"W-what was that for?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"For flirting with other guys and being a slut!" He screamed at me.

I was in a complete shock so i didn't move. I couldn't think straight and he continued talking...

"Why do you think I'm going out with you? Because your pretty? NO! I'm only dating you because my friends dared me to! And also i need the spotlight so soon i can become famous! If i were famous i would never date you! Your ugly, a slut and you can't even dance!" He spit out at me.

The last part really hurt me because everybody told me i was really good for my age. Were they lying?

I was about to say something when he punched me in the stomach and shoved me to the ground. I could barely breath and i was completly crying by now.

"Stop crying you baby! You will continue to date me until i gain fame! If you tell anyone about this, especially val,i will kill you and them!" with that james left.

I was still in a ball on the floor trying to breath. My breathing soon got to normal but i couldn't stop crying. I wanted to call val and his brother maks! I wanted to call Ally, Kellie and the rest but i knew i would but them in harm. So i slowly stood up and walked home. I had rehearsal with Val in the morning and i hope the pain would be gone. But the bruise was still on my cheek and i knew i would not be able to hide this for long.


	2. Chapter 2

Zendaya's POV

I slowly and painfully got up from bed to get ready for dance rehearsal. I felt sick and I had so much pain. I wanted to call val and tell him if we could rehearse later but i knew val was very strict on when we rehearse. I had to go downstairs of my lonely to get my keys and drive off. My parents had abandoned me when i was small so i was used to being alone.

As I got out of my car in front of the studio i couldn't help but limp because of the huge pain on my ribs. I really hope there not broken i thought. I was early and val was still not here. I soon got a text saying " be there in a few- val" i smiled at the sight of his name. I put my stuff down in a corner and changed into my dance clothes.

I pulled my shirt off in front of the huge mirrors and gasped at the huge bruise i had. It was completly purple and blue. I touched it and i flinched. It still hurt a lot but i knew i had to suck it up.

"Hey Daya! How you been?!" Val asked while entering the studio. I jumped from fright and soon regretted it. My side started hurting like crazy and Val noticed.

"What's wrong Z? Are you hurt?" He asked with true concern in his voice. I wanted to tell him but i knew i couldn't.

"Oh nothing you just really scared me!" i said with a small smile.

"Did i really scare you that much?" He asked with a smirk. God he looked so hot when he did that!

" Ha i guess you did! Well what are we waiting for lets dance!" I replied as normal as i could. I was really thankful for my acting skills in those moments.

Val's POV

Today when Zendaya was dancing she was groaning and tripping too much. Whenever i asked her what was wrong she would say nothing. It really worries me though because i love her. Yup thats right i Val am in live with Zendaya. I thought it was fake at first but when i see her smile i melt and she has really changed me since we first me. My brother Maks is the only one that knows because he noticed me different too. Well back to the point what was wrong with Z?

"Hey Z are you ok you seem kinda tense and hurt?" I asked. Her eyes got huge with worry but she responded " I'm fine really." she looked at her watch and then glanced back at me.

"Well i gotta get going!" she said nervously

"Do you wanna grab pizza more later?" I asked concerned. This was not zendaya. She usually wanted to practice longer and she was always so happy.

"Ummm sure i guess" she responded

"Ok i'll pick you up at 6"

"Sure and thanks" and with thats she left. Whatever is wrong with her i will find out.

So what do you think? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hiding

Zendaya's POV

I hated lying to Val. He was like a big brother to me except I like hi. But he doesn't like me. Well i started getting ready to go with Val. I decided on some black skinny jeans with a cute white blouse. I had black flats and my purse. As i was getting my keys to leave my phone started to ring. My heart dropped. It was James. I didn't want to answer but I knew he would only hurt me more if i didn't.

"Hello..." I managed to stutter. I was worried and just seeing his name made my side hurt.

"Hey you little slut. How about we go on a date today to show the public how madly in love you are with me?"

My blood began to boil and tears started forming in my eyes. Who did he think he was? I slowly responded, " I would love to James but i have other plans"

"What plans?! You better not be planning on going out with a guy! That would ruin my damn reputation!" He screamed into the phone

"I'm going with Val to get pizza an..." i suddenly stopped. I remembered that James had warned me about Val. I instantly began to shake.

"VAL!? I thought i told you to stay away from him! You know what i'm going over right now!"

"b-but..." I didn't even have a chance to respond because he hung up. I knew i couldn't leave or else he would kill me. I was sad to know that i would be leaving Val alone. I wanted to text him or call him but before i could shake off the fear James arrived. I knew this was not going to end well.

Val's POV

I was on my way to pick up Zendaya while thinking about what might be wrong with her. Her usual smile was replaced by a plain look. She was holding back tears and she kept holding her side. What was she hiding? I went up to knock at the door and i realized that it was too quiet. I kept knocking on the door and there was no answer. Her door was locked and all the windows were locked. I called her and no answer. Where was she?

Zendaya's POV

I remember James punching and kicking me. He was screaming names at me and telling me how useless i was. I kept crying and begging him to stop but he all he did was continue. He called me a wannabe, a slut and told me that no one liked me. He started to bolt the windows and lock the door. He left and warned me to not tell anyone. Then everything went black.

Val's POV

I started to bang on the windows but they were completely shut.

"ZENDAYA!" I started screaming. Why was it all closed? I decided that i was just over reacting. She was probably just with her friend Bella. I decided to leave and I just hoped i could see her tomorrow.

Zendaya's POV

I started to slowly open my eyes. I looked around the room and i felt dizzy. There was blood almost everywhere and there was a huge pounding in my head. I slowly started to get up but i collapsed. I grabbed onto a chair and slowly pulled myself up. I walked to the mirror and i gasped at what i saw. My face was completely swollen. My arms had knife cuts all around it and my legs were too. I decided to put ice on my face and hoped it would swell down. I checked my phone and saw i had 5 missed calls from Val and 5 voicemails. I decided to listen to them while i put on ice.

"Hey Daya where are you i'm worried. Call back when you can!"

"Daya why is your house locked? Where are you?"

"Zendaya will you please answer me?"

"Daya i'm going home but i hope to see you tomorrow at rehearsal"

"Hey Daya are you ok? I called Bella to see if you were with her but you aren't. Please answer me!"

Wow he sounded nervous. I wanted to call him and explain everything but i didn't want to risk his life. I decided to just send him a simple text "hey i'm fine sorry for worrying you i guess i just fell asleep to long! :) -Daya" It wasn't even a minute before i got his response, " ok good to hear your alright! See you tomorrow at rehearsals! -Val"

I smiles at his response and went off to sleep. Tomorrow would be a hard day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Val Finds Out**

Zendaya's POV

I woke up with ice pack still on my face. It sent shivers through my whole spine. I checked my phone, 7:30. OH NO! Rehearsals start at 8! I shot out of bed and instantly regretted it. I walked into the bathroom with pain and was pleased to see that my face had swollen down and all that was left were a few purple bruises. I knew that i could simply add makeup and problem solved. My legs and arms were covered in dry blood so i started to clean it all off. After I was done the marks were still visible but i would just wear a long sleeve shirt and some tights. The pain was almost all gone but i knew that if i moved to much i would completely damage myself. I was thankful it was Prom Night and my dance was the Viennese Waltz. Easy right? So with that i got my keys and drove off to the studio

Val's POV

I arrived early to the dance studio in hopes of finding Zendaya but she still hadn't arrived. I started to stretch when her car pulled up. I smiled and continued stretching. She entered the door with her stuff and she was wearing a long sleeve shirt. Weird. I thought she said she hated dancing in those shirts? I shook the thought out as I turned my attention to her.

"Hey Z! How you been? You really had me worried last night!" I said to her

"I know I'm so sorry about that! I feel asleep and I guess I didn't hear my phone" she responded nervously.

"Ha well then how about we start on our new dance. The Viennese Waltz is a very passionate type of dance style and it is usually meant to express feelings. So who is one of the most important people in your life?" I asked. Last night I decided to get to know Zendaya more by using the Viennese Waltz as an excuse.

"Easy, you..."

I was taken back. Did the girl I love just say me?

"Really? What is the reason?"

"Your the only one who makes me feel comfortable with myself."

"That's good! Keep in mind I am always here for you!" I smiled at her

"Thanks!" she responded cheering up.

"So why were you in so much pain last time?" i asked. I couldn't resist any longer, I needed to know. She immediately tensed up but managed to respond "nothing". So we decided to just dance. Zendaya was picking up the moves fast as usual but I noticed in her face pain every time she stretched. I decided to have us take a break. We talked and laughed and I ended up spraying some of my water on her face. She immediately got up as the makeup started running off her face. Was that a bruise? She turned and started to run but I managed to catch her.

"Is that a bruise Daya?" I questioned. She refused to look at me when i asked her and she kept trying to push me back.

"NO its nothing I-I-I just fell off the stairs yesterday" she responded while staring away from me. She managed to squirm out of my grip and was about to run again when I grabbed her by the arm. She let out a gasp of pain and i lifted her sleeve. I gasped and her looked at her. Her arms were full of cuts and dry blood. What happened?

"Daya how?!" I screamed. My blood was boiling. Whoever did this to my little Z was going to pay. She refused to look at my face and she kept squirming around.

"I told you I fell off the stars! Let me go Val!" she screamed at me.

"Those aren't normal cuts! There knife cuts! Who did this to you I will make them pay!" I shouted. I was infuriated. Why didn't she want to tell me? All of a sudden she burst into tears and collapsed. I went to her side as she continued to cry.

"M-My B-Boy F-Frienddd" She managed to spit out. I felt like i was ready to explode! I did my best to stay calm for her but inside i was mad as hell! If her boyfriend ever see's me it will be his last day!

"Why would he do this to you? I will make him pay!" I spit out. After doing my best to calm her down and kissing her forehead she finally started talking. She explained everything from the Pizza date to yesterday. I wanted more than anything to find him and kill him. Zendaya broke me out of my thought's though.

"Val?" she whispered

"Yes Daya?"

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me" she chocked out. She began to cry a lot and I couldn't understand here.

"What do you mean Daya?" i asked. She then explained to me that James had warned her to not tell anyone or else it would cost her and her friends their lives. I know understood why she wouldn"t tell me anything.

"Daya I will not let him lay another hand on you. Your coming with Maks and I to our apartment so I can keep you safe."

"What if he finds us? I don't want you to get hurt!" she sniffled. I was shocked at how she cared more about her friends than herself.

"He won't I promise. Now come on will pick up your stuff from your place and then head to my place. There we can continue to talk about this ok?"

"Ok" she responded. I was worried. What if I didn't keep my promise? I shook the thought out as we left to get her stuff. I will not allow anyone to mess with her.

James POV

Well it looks like she just didn"t understand when I told her to stay away from Val. Well there's only one thing to do and that is go get her and eliminate all evidence that proved I mistreated her. And the first thing to eliminate was: Zendaya

**What did you think? Kind of long but please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: James is Back**

James POV

I looked in through the window to see Zendaya lying down while Val and Maks treated her wounds. If only they knew that I wasn't yet done with her.

Zendaya POV

When Maks arrived he immediately started interrogating me. He wanted to kill James just as much as Val did. I explained the whole story to him and he looked like he was ready to explode. Val managed to calm him down and they started treating my wounds. I felt like if someone was watching me but I knew i was probably just still scared from the whole event. When they finally finished Val carried me into his room and told me to get some rest. With that he left and I did my best to sleep.

Val's POV

Zendaya looked adorable when she slept. I decided to head downstairs to talk with Maks about the whole situation.

"What are we going to do Val?" Maks asked me almost as if he had read my mind.

"I don't know but we have to call the cops on this guy or else who knows what he will do to Z..." I responded.

"Well we better let her rest for now. She looked horrible!"

" I know Maks it made me sick and I just want to kill the guy who did this to her!" I pounded my fist on the table.

" Calm down bro I want to kill him as much as you do but lets save this for tomorrow i don't want to wake her up" Maks responded. We continued doing small talk until we would feel tired enough to sleep.

Zendaya's POV

It was 1am and i was on val's bed trying to fall asleep but James face would pop out and i would cry again. I was ashamed that i hadn't told anyone about this. I decided to let it all out once and for all and just cry. While I was crying I heard a strange noise in the window. I decided to close the window so the cold air wouldn't enter. Just as I was about to start walking towards the window i felt someone grab my waist and put a rag to my nose. I smelt the rag and I immediately felt dizzy. After that everything went black.

Val's POV

I was on the couch watching a movie with Maks when i heard stirring coming from my room. I looked over at Maks to see if he had noticed but he was already asleep. I grabbed a pillow and thru it at him. He instantly got up saying "I'm going to tell mom!" I chuckled at the fact about how this was always his excuse!

"Maks do you hear anything?" I whispered.

"No all I hear is my annoying lil br-" Maks stopped talking and we both heard a thud. We jumped up from our spots faster than light and ran up to my room. Gone. Zendaya was gone!

"NO, NO NO NO!" I screamed while banging on the door.

"Bro calm down we need to call the police right now!" Maks yelled at me. I jumped up and got my phone. I dialed 911 and explained the situation and described Zendaya. They told me they would get right on it. I wanted to go outside and search for her but Maks refused to let me.

"Maks how can i sleep if the love of my life is out there with a guy who wants to kill her!?" I screamed at Maks

"I know how much she means to you bro because she means a lot to me too! Let the police take care of this for now and as soon as you wake up we'll join the search got it? You won't be any good if you don't sleep!" He reasoned with me.

I agreed but I couldn't sleep anyway. My love was out there and as soon as i got James under my hands he would regret the day he was born.

James POV

I put Zendaya's passed out body in the trunk and drove away. I would be taking her to a cabin not far away from the studio. I would torture her there and finally take her to her precious studio where she will spend her last hour. I started planning a way of escaping from police and moving to another place. I had family in Australia so I would most likely move there and change my name. The plan was all in place, Zendaya wouldn't know what hit her.


	6. Chapter 6: Searching for Zendaya

**Chapter 6: The Search for Zendaya**

Zendaya's POV

I felt my body being picked up and thrown onto the floor. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in front of James. I froze. I was all tied up and he was just sharpening some knifes. At the sight of this I shifted uncomfortably. This caught his attention and when he saw me awake he grinned.

"Well Zendaya good to see your up!"

"James where am I?"

"Ah you see i noticed you told Val about this situation. Did I not warn you about it?" He replied angrily

"James i didn't want to tell him bu-" he came up to me and slapped me. I felt the tears slowly coming out but I couldn't do anything about.

"Now here's the plan. I will have fun with you for a bit and after I know that the dance studio is empty we will go there where you will spend the last few moments of your life" he smiled evilly. I started hoping that Val would find me.

Val's POV

I managed to fall asleep for a bit but as soon as i woke up I dressed and got ready to search for Zendaya. As I walked downstairs I could hear low whispers. When I looked into the living room I saw all the members from the DWTS cast even the judges. Len, Carrie Ann, Bruno, Kellie, Derek, Mark, Ally, Sean, Peta, Ingo, Kym, Jacoby, Karina and etc...

"What's going on here?" I asked

"I called them and we are planning a search party for Z" Maks responded. I took a look at everyone's faces and I noticed that everyone had been crying including Maks.

"Well lets get going because I will not allow anything to happen to Z!" I said more angrily than what i thought.

"Val if it helps you we will all join in with killing the guy who is doing this to her" Jacoby said. I chuckled a bit and thanked him. Maks and I lead them to my room to look for clues. The police hadn't stopped by since we called them and it made me angry. We searched and discussed the whole thing with the cast until Ally said she found something. It was a piece of paper with an address on it. We looked at it and decided to head there to look for Z. If she's there and he's hurting her that will be his last day!

Sorry that its so short but I promise to write a long and interesting next chapter! It'll probably be up in the next two days! Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Searching for Zendaya**

Zendaya's POV

My whole body was in pain. James had kicked me, slapped me, punched me, cut me with knives and plain up insulted me. I was completly in tears and I still couldn't understand why James was doing this. He blamed me for it all but I just didn't understand how James who had been so sweet was now doing this to me. Then it hit me. Since the beginning people had warned me about him. I was to distracted by the thought of actually loving someone besides Val that I didn't notice all the warning signs. On our first date he had insulted me a few times and had even flirted with the waitress. He constantly bossed me around and whenever cameras were around he treated me like a goddess. I felt so stupid! Maybe he was right, I was useless! I hated myself! This was all my fault and I had put Val and Maks in the middle of it all. Where do they think I am? Are they searching for me?

Val's POV

We got stuck in traffic and I felt ready to explode. I was kicking the seats and fidgiting so much. Derek and Mark both finally managed to calm me down and they assured me she would be fine. The girls were in another car and by what Derek had told me I knew they were probably crying.

"Maks how much longer!?" I asked impatiently.

"Were almost to the exit calm down!" he responded. I hated when they told me that. To calm down. Well what if it were their love of their life in danger?! Wouldn't they be just like me?! I breathed in and Zendaya's face flashed in my mind. Her smile and laugh. Her hair and amazing voice. The way she moved when she danced completly hipnotized me! Thinking about all these moments made me smile and want to cry. I stopped myself and knew that I had to be brave. Maks finally took an exit and we were soon at this isolated cabin. The girls arrived right behind us and we all walked towards the cabin together. I opened it and my face fell. I heard gasps all around me. The room was filled with blood, knives, rope and worst of all pictures of Zendaya. James was really crazy I thought. We looked around the cabin and found nothing. some of the blood was fresh so we knew they had just been here. Carrie Ann was crying in a corner along with the other girls. Jacoby and Victor were trying their best to calm them down but I knew they wouldn't stop until we found zendaya. I collapsed on my knees. I couldn't take it any longer.

"Val we got you. We can't give up now. He probably knew we were coming and took her to another place" Len said while holding on to my shoulder. I nodded and got up. We split up and I knew the two places she could be at... She was either at her home or the dance studio. I headed with half the group to the studio and the rest left to her home. I was more determined than ever to kill James.

**I know its short sorry guys! I wanted to create some more suspense! Don't worry they'll find her next chapter! But will she be alive? Review and stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter** 8 Zendaya**

** A/N: Hey guys sorry for not uploading in some time! I sold my Ipod and my internet on the computer was down but I got a new phone! The Samsung galaxy s4 pretty cool right? Well now I'll be able to upload faster! Sadly the story is coming to an end but I will continue to write more fan fic about zendaya and val! If you have any ideas PM me!**

Derek's POV

I headed with half the group to Z's house to continue searching for clues and hopefully finding her. As soon as we arrived we realized she wasn't there and Kellie and Ally started to get emotional again. I quickly sent Val a text informing him that Zendaya was not here. He responded saying that they were stuck in traffic so he hoped she was in the studio. He asked if we could continue to look around the are so the group all got together and started to search. I didn't know what it was but something was telling me that this wasn't going to end well.

Maks POV

Val read the text from Derek aloud and we all got uncomfortable. Are last real option was the dance studio. I could see Val fidgeting a lot in his seat so I put my hand on his and gave him a comforting nod. He understood and he nodded back. In our group was Jacoby, Karina, Ingo, Kym, Lindsay, Victor, Bruno and Len. Derek had Kellie, Mark, Ally, Andy, Sharna, Gleb, Lisa and Carrie Ann. I was driving but I couldn't really concentrate on the road while Val was next to me. I could understand why he blamed himself, he loved her and he constantly told her that he would not allow anything to happen to her. Promise Broken.

Ally"s POV

We hadn't known Zen for to long but she definitely was an important part to us. When she walked into a room it all lit up. She was sweet and so innocent. Why was this happening to her? Also does Val have feelings for her? Wow I must be imagining things! But hey they do look like a cute couple right?

Val's POV

I was really impatient. Stupid traffic! Maks noticed it and tried to calm me down but I just couldn't. At times I would calm down but then her face would pop up in my mind and I would break again. I sighed and looked at my phones pictures. I choose the Valdaya Album and soon I was staring at many pictures of us. I relaxed a bit and looked at the time _5:30 pm. _Ugh me and Zendaya would normally be rehearsing around this time. I went back to my pictures and I felt myself get happy for once.

Zendaya's POV

James took me to the studio. I looked at the pictures around the walls and my eyes landed on the one of Val and I. VAl. I hadn't even been able to tell him how much he meant for me. _He wouldn't have felt the same way _a voice inside of me said. I sighed and believed it. I felt the tears coming again but this time for Val. James looked at me with this weird stare. Was it sadness? Guilt? What ever it was it didn't last long as he pulled out the gun. He set it down slowly on the table knowing that my eyes were glued to it in fear. He continued his beatings for a few minutes when the look came back. He stopped and turned away from me. He looked at the gun and turned to face me. The look was gone and now replaced with that evil glare. He went to the table and got the gun. He walked up slowly to me and said,

"You'll thank me for this. I'm saving you from a world that hates you." With that he put the gun next to my head and put his finger to the trigger. The look re-appeared for the last time as he tried to shake it away. The gun was shaking as if he was still deciding on pulling the trigger. All of a sudden it steadied and I looked up to the picture on the wall again. Val's image filled my mind. _I love you val_. James pulled the trigger._  
_

James POV

I couldn't do it. I looked at Zendaya on the floor and I felt myself get weak. Why was I doing this? I saw her gaze at the picture of her and Val on the wall. My hand managed to steady. I pulled the trigger, she shrieked and then fell to the floor. At least she died with happy thoughts.

Derek's POV

The group and I decided to head toward the studio. I heard a gun shot in the distance. I pulled over and looked at everyone else. They had all heard it and they were thinking the same thing as me. I continued driving when I heard Mark talking on the phone. He was calling police to head to the studio. He explained briefly the situation and hung up. He started dialing Val. Apparently they were going to arrive in 5 minutes. He hung up and I looked around the car. Everybody had tears forming, even us guys. I tightened my grip on the steering wheel preparing for what we were going to find.

Mak's POV

Everybody was anxious to get out of the car but just as we were turning on to the street the studio was in police cars, fire trucks and ambulances passed us. We all got alert and saw as they headed towards the studio. As we arrived Val jumped out the car and tried to enter the studio but the police wouldn't allow it. We saw them drag out James, alive and well, which made my blood boil. The next sight killed me. Zendaya's body was being brought out and they were trying to resuscitate her. They got her into an ambulance and it sped off quickly. Val was fighting to get past the police and we all joined him but to no avail. The rest of the group arrived just as they were putting Zendaya's body into the ambulance. The girls all broke down immediately. Some of the guys ran off to comfort them. Val was on his knees with his head on his hands. Me and Len ran to him. We lifted him up and tried to comfort him.

"Val we need to head to the hospital right now" i said. He nodded while holding back his tears. We all crammed into the cars again as we headed to the hospital where Zendaya was sent. We arrived and we all crammed into the waiting room. The girls were doing there best to stop crying when the doctor came out. He was shocked to see how many people were there.

"For Zendaya" he said. We all nodded and he asked for her parents.

"She doesn't have family" Val said quietly. The doctor was shocked once again but breathed in heavily.

"I'm sorry to inform that Ms. Coleman died from a gun shot to the head" he slowly said. The next sight was horrible. All the girls shrieked and half of them passed out. Nurses rushed in and helped the guys get the girls to another area. Some of the guys and girls were just frozen in place. I had broken out of the trance and I saw Val. He was completely dead. He wasn't moving and it didn't look like he was breathing. All to soon he broke out of the trance and started breaking down. I ran to him but he shoved me away. He started banging on the walls which managed to pull everyone else from their trances. He ran out of the room and Derek tried to follow him but I pulled him back.

"No, give him his space for now" He nodded. We all looked at each other. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks and everyone else was also crying. Andy who usually does his best to cheer us up was quiet. Everything was to quiet. Zendaya wasn't here to smile her 100 watt smile. She wasn't here to comfort us with her hugs. She was gone. We all let it sink in and slowly we headed to find the rest of the group.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Zendaya**

Val's POV

I didn't know where I was running to. As soon as I hard that Zendaya had passed away I couldn't control myself. I had broken my promise of protecting her. I hadn't even had the chance to tell her how I felt. Finally I stopped at this hill in the outer part of the city. I looked around and then noticed that this was the place where Zendaya had filmed one of her music videos. I felt myself finally getting weak and I fell to my knees. For the first time I cried out and let everything out. I stayed there admiring the scenery and thinking about Zendaya. Suddenly I got a message from Maks.

_Bro I know it still hurts but come to the hospital. The doctors say we can look at her before they take her away. Please come. For Zendaya._

The last part was what made me get up. This would be my only chance to tell her how I felt. I slowly got up and made my way to the hospital. At the front desk I asked for Zendaya's room, 127. Before going to her room I went to the restroom. I was a total mess, no wonder so many people were giving me stares. Just then the lady at the front desk came to tell me that there were a lot of reporters downstairs waiting for us. I told her to tell them that we would be leaving from the back door right now. She smiled and ran off to tell them. I pulled out my phone and went on Yahoo! There were more than 7 different articles about Zendaya's death, what led up to it, James being arrested and about what would happen on DWTS now. I sighed and headed to the room. As soon as I opened the door all eyes turned to me. I didn't even bother to look around the room. All I did was stand there looking at the Zendaya's lifeless body in front of me. A surge of guilt and anger went through me. Maks cleared his throat and this broke me from my trance. I looked around and everybody had been crying, even Maks. To my surprise Derek stood up and embraced me. I thanked him and one by one everybody hugged me.

"Can I be alone for a bit" I asked. They all nodded and left without saying a word. I turned my attention to Zendaya. She looked so calm and peaceful and it made me feel so guilty.

"Oh my little Z" I whispered trying to hold back tears. I knew this would be my only chance to say anything.

"Zendaya this... is.. all my... fault!" I added a bit more angrier. I breathed in deeply and tried to calm down. I felt much more calm. I grabbed Zendaya's hand and I kissed it.

"Zendaya I broke my promise. I shouldn't have left you alone. But I need you to know this. When I heard I was partnered up with you I felt disappointed because I am such a passionate dancer. But as soon as you walked in that first day with your smile I knew I was wrong. That first rehearsal you showed me what an amazing dancer you were. This past 2 weeks together made me realize that when you walk into the room I get nervous. I get this feeling in me when I see you or just hear your voice. I know that we could have won this season. To me age is just a number and although you don't feel this way about me I want you to know that I love you."

I bent down and kissed her hand again. I sighed, I felt as a big weight had been lifted up. I looked at her and finally I kissed her lips softly. As I was about to go I felt something holding onto my hand. I looked down and saw Zendaya's hand holding onto mine.

"Zendaya?" I asked. I shook her gently. She moved her head.

"Zendaya!" I shouted this time. Her eyes seemed to be trying to open. I shook her again and her eyes flew open.

"Zendaya!" I screamed and hugged her.

'I need to call the doctors." I ran outside the room and saw that everyone had heard me.

"Zendaya! She's awake call the doctor!" I shouted at them before running back into the room. Zendaya seemed to be drifting in and out of unconsciousness. I heard footsteps outside of the room.

"Don't worry Daya your going to be alright."

"Val"

"Daya don't talk. Their on their way"

"I love you" I stopped what I was doing and looked her. She smiled at me and then the door burst open with the doctor and nurses. Behind them was everybody, they were all anxious to see Zendaya. I looked over at Zendaya and she seemed to be battling to keep her eyes open. A nurse ushered me out and Zendaya closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry but Zendaya is unconscious now. She will be getting surgery soon. Please wait here." The nurse told us quickly before rushing back into the room. Everybody crowded around me asking questions.

"Hey!" we all turned our attention towards Maks.

"OK lets all calm down and let Val speak" he said. They all turned their attention towards me.

"Well I was in the room just talking when I felt something grasp my hand. It was Zendaya. I shook her a bit and she slowly opened her eyes. I don't know how she woke up" They all were nodding and the girls were happier than ever. Len called the producers to cancel tonight's show. We all waited for 2 hours which seemed like an eternity until the doctor showed up. We all stood up from our seats faster than ever and crowded around the poor doctor.

"For Zendaya Coleman" he asked. We all nodded and he broke into a smile.

"Well the surgery was a success and she is now fine. She will not be able to receive visitors until tomorrow because she needs her rest." with that he left. We all clapped and cheered. Everybody was hugging and celebrating.

"Well I think we could all use some rest after this whole day of events." Maks said loudly. I checked my watch, 3am. We all agreed and left our separate ways. The car ride was a quiet one. One by one we dropped our friends at their homes. Once me and Val were alone he spoke.

"So Val what did you say to Zendaya that made her wake up?" I was smiling and remembering what she had said.

"Nothing bro. Nothing at all" I said quietly. Maks saw my smile but didn't say anything. I saw a small grin on his face but said nothing.

As we entered our home we did small talk as usual. I went up to my room and went to sleep with a smile on my face.

_She loves me _

**A/N: What did you guys think? Shall I keep writing? I wanted to keep writing until maybe they make it official to the world tha they are dating. What do you guys think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for not uploading as much! I have wanted to write more stories so I will be trying my best to upload fast.**

Val's POV

I made sure to wake up extra early to make sure I was the first one to see Zendaya. I woke up at 6:30 knowing that visiting hours started at 8am. I Decided to make breakfast for Zendaya. I was happier than usual. I decided to make some pancakes, eggs and bacon. While I was cooking I didn't notice that Maks was behind me watching my every move.

"Well someone is a bit too happy today." Maks suddenly spoke up. I almost dropped the pancake batter but managed to control myself. Maks burst out in laughter and I just sent him an angry stare. After he stopped laughing he continued talking.

"So why are you so happy Val?"

"No reason Maks" I answered annoyed.

"Bro don't lie. Since yesterday you have smiled non stop! Last night you were smiling all through you sleep!" he responded to me. Oh great! Last night I had dreamt of me and Zendaya together like I had always wanted. Her words kept repeating through my head and that was probably why I was smiling like a fool in my sleep.

"I'm just happy to know that Zendaya is fine. Oh and this breakfast is for her" I told Maks who was already aiming for a piece of bacon. He smiled at me and took a slice of bacon.

"So you excited to see her?"

"Of course Val why?"

"Do you still like her?" he asked me. I stopped what I was doing.

"Yes I do Maks, a lot." he nodded.

"Have you told her?" he asked. Did he know?

"Maybe" Maks smiled at my answer.

"Look Bro you can't hide anything from me. You talk in your sleep you know" he said while laughing. Oh god what did I say. I gave up and told him everything from my confession to what she had told me. He nodded through the whole story and was visibly shocked at what Zendaya had said.

"So I'm guessing your going to want to go see her right now alone right?" Maks asked me with a smirk.

"Well if you'd let me that would be great" I said jokingly. He nodded and helped me get the breakfast ready. After talking a bit more I headed to the hospital. Zendaya seemed to be the only person I could think of. Hopefully something will change today.

Zendaya POV

I woke up at 6am. Visiting hours began at 8 and Val was the only one on my mind. I still couldn't believe I was alive. Last night I heard everything Val told me. I wanted to get up and hug him and tell him that I loved him but I couldn't. My eyes felt like they couldn't open but luckily they did. All I got to tell Val was that I loved him. I hope he comes today I really want to talk to him about this. I let myself daydream about him. I imagined us secretly dating, winning DWTS, officially coming out as a couple as soon as I turn 18 and maybe even marriage. I know, I know I'm getting a bit excited but there's something about Val that just makes me feel amazing whenever he's next to me. When we dance I feel such a connection and it always takes all my strength to not kiss him then and there. I checked the clock 8:01 am I couldn't help but wonder who my first guest would be. Just I was thinking this someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" I said loud enough to hear. My body was still in pain but I was excited to see my friends. Val walked in and I felt my heart skip a beat. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Hey my little Daya, good to see your up. I brought you breakfast" He said nervously. I giggled slightly to myself he looked cute when he was nervous.

"Thanks! I'm starving!" I said as he came up to me and hugged me. He helped me set up the breakfast and we ate together. We spent well over an hour talking about what had happened and Val told me that everyone had gone crazy. Apparently I was the main topic in the news and there were reporters outside already. We talked and laughed and got comfortable but I knew the topic would have to come up.

"So Zendaya there is something I wanted to tell you but didn't have the chance" Val said awkwardly. I nodded for him to proceed and he spoke.

"Daya I really like you more than a sister. I know its wrong but I have been wanting to tell you that I love you and th-" Val never got to finish. I grabbed him and smashed my lips against his. He was shocked at first but he kissed back almost immediately. It was a slow passionate kiss and it just made me love him more. As we broke apart i added

"Val I love you too. Ever since the first day in rehearsals I have loved you." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Oh and Val I heard what you said to me yesterday, it was very sweet" Val blushed and I giggled.

"Did I ever tell you that you look cute when you giggled?" Val asked me. Now it was my turn to blush.

"But what are we going to do?" I asked. He got serious as he thought about it but then broke into a grin.

"Don't wrry we'll date in secret and we can act like normal in front of the cameras. That is until you turn 18" He said. I smiled and kissed him softly.

"I love you Val"

"I love you Daya now and forever"

**What do you guys think? I will continue to write until they date and hmm maybe even there wedding? What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry I haven't uploaded in forever!**

Zendaya's POV

I was soon on my feet dancing again. The recovery went well and I was everywhere in the news. Dancing with Val was even better because we had the connection needed. We scored our first perfect score and were the first to get a 10! Val and I were unstoppable! The DWTS finale arrived soon and Val and I bumped up our work to win. We worked hard and at the end we won! I was the youngest to ver win and it was Val's first time winning! HE said it was an honor to win with me! I felt myself falling more and more for Val. We would go on secret dates and text all the time and it was just a miracle that we were so close. On my 17th birthday he bought me a promise ring that made me happier than ever. We would talk about marriage and dating in public and everything seemed perfect.

I couldn't believe everything that was going on. Being kidnapped, killed, coming back to life, dating Val and now being promised. I felt happy and this couldn't get worse or could it? Well apparently it could. A year of dating was soon challenged when Kelly Monaco, Val's ex girlfriend was trying to get back with him. Val denied her ask for a date which had the paparazzi questioning why Val was deny it. He was "single" so there was no reason for him to deny her. Val always said that he did not want anything to do with his ex so people started questioning if he was in love with someone else. Although Val did his best to steer clear from it people started questioning me. Val and I were forced to stop hanging out so much to avoid the rumors. It was painful but we managed with texts. people soon got over it and everything went back to normal. We would be going on a date soon as my 18 birthday was coming closer and I was happier than ever.

**A/N: I AM SOOO SORRY FOR THE SHORT STORY BUT I AM HAVING WRITERS BLOCK! PLEASE PM ME IDEAS**


End file.
